Jeremy Returns
by JazTheWolfGirl
Summary: Ash Redfern sat uncomfortably on his father's patio. His father was already freaked because his three daughters ran off to live in freedom. Ash had a reason to leave now, as well. That reason was WAY against Night World Law.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Nightworld by L.J. Smith but I absolutely LOVE it! **

**Ash, Mary-Lynnette and the other characters in Nightworld don't belong to me but Jasmine, Robin, Mikey, Elyssa and Keli do! I do hope you enjoy this one. Thank you for reading and supporting.**

_**Jeremy Returns**_

Jasmine Finch sat on the bench at the creepy train station. She wore a black tank top and pair of dark blue jeans. Her eyes were blue and her hair was wavy and brown. It flowed like a river to her waist. She didn't have much with her. Just a bag of clothes and a messenger bag full of notebooks and pens. A rustle from across the tracks made her jump. She pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. _Damn, it's dead._ She put it back in her pocket. Where was Mary-Lynnette?  
>Another rustle and she was flying down the moonlit road. Jasmine never was a good runner but when she felt threatened...<em>whoosh!<em>She stopped running when she heard car horn. She turned and squinted through the headlights to see an old red truck. _Is that her?_ The truck stopped beside her and a boy sat at the wheel. He had dark skin and he wore a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans.  
>"Need a lift?" he asked.<br>"Um, yeah, sure." Jasmine replied. "Do you know where Mary-Lynnette Carter lives?"  
>"Sure do. Hop in."<br>Jasmine got into the truck beside him and they drove onward. After a moment of apparent awkward peace and quiet, the boy spoke.  
>"So, you new in town?" he asked. It was then that Jasmine spotted the ring on his hand.<br>"Yeah, I'm new and you should get used to seeing me." she said. "And you'd better get used to me hitting you if you make fun of my last name." she added.  
>"Your last name? How would I make fun of it?"<br>"Well, you could make bird sounds at me. It's Finch, by the way. Jasmine Finch."  
>"Hm, Flower Bird." he said. "You're not a vampire are you?"<br>"Um, no?" Jasmine replied hesitantly. Was this guy a loon or something?  
>"It was a joke." he answered.<br>"I knew that."  
>The boy smiled. "I'm Jeremy Lovett."<br>"Oh, Mare's told me so much about you. Where did you go off to?"  
>"Excuse me?" he said, glancing over at her.<br>"Mary-Lynnette told me that you just up and left last year."  
>"Oh, ha, that. Uh, I, uh, just went on a camping trip." he replied.<br>"For a year?" Jasmine said.  
>"Yeah, sounds strange, right?" Jeremy said. "I had that much fun."<br>"Ah, I see." Jeremy stopped the car. "Um, I don't see any houses."  
>"You wouldn't. They're over those hills. Mare is probably up on one looking at stars right now." Jeremy said. "Um, do me a favor, kid?"<br>"Yeah, sure, I owe you." Jasmine said, opening the truck door.  
>"Don't tell anyone about me, kay? I want my return to be a surprise."<br>"Oh, um, sure thing, Jeremy. Thanks." Jasmine walked up the hill and saw Mary-Lynnette. "Hey, girl. Long time, no see." She called.  
>Mary-Lynnette looked over and ran to her, arms outstretched. "Jazy!" she hugged Jasmine tightly. "It's been too long."<br>"And now, I can't breathe." Jasmine croaked.  
>"O-M-G, I'm sorry, Jaz." Mary-Lynnette released her. "Oh, let's go, c'mon!" they ran over the hills to Mary-Lynnette's house.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dad said 'fine'…what's that mean?**_

Ash Redfern sat uncomfortably on his father's patio. His father was already freaked because his three daughters ran off to live in freedom. Ash had a reason to leave now, as well. That reason was WAY against Night World Law. He didn't care but he couldn't get her off his mind, either. His dad may figure it out.  
>His father came out onto the patio with two wine glasses of thick red liquid. Blood. He handed one to Ash then sat beside his son.<br>"Now, what is it you wanted to talk about, Ash." he sighed.  
>"Well, you know about how I couldn't persuade my sisters to come back?" Ash began. "Well, I believe that we should have a branch in that region. We had a rogue werewolf out there, father. It could happen again."<br>"And you think your sisters are candidates for keeping others in line. When they couldn't even stay in that line themselves?"  
>"Why, yes, father, I do. But, really, I was thinking you could send me to keep them all in line, as well." Ash said.<br>"Hmmm." his father took a sip of his blood. "Fine."  
>"Alright, father, I didn't want to beg, but-did you say 'fine'?" Ash was surprised. His father would never just agree unless he actually approved. Hmm, well...<br>"Yes, I said 'fine'. But on one condition." _uh-oh._ "You must take Robin with you."  
><em>Damn.<em> Robin was Jade's twin brother. He looked nothing like her at all. He had flippy brown hair and honey colored eyes. He was lanky, like Ash. He was good-looking, like Ash. And he was bad...like Ash _used_to be.  
>"But Robin knows nothing of the Outside." Ash replied.<br>"And it will be your job to help him understand." His father replied before gulping down the rest of his drink. "And I trust you'll keep him close at all times and out of trouble." Ash's father took his drink and gulped it down.  
><em>That was my drink...<em>"Yes, father." Ash said. His father left him there. Ash followed soon after.  
>Robin did a back flip off his bedroom patio and landed next to Ash gracefully. "This is going to be so cool!" he exclaimed. "How different is it Outside?"<br>"Way different." Ash replied flatly. "The sky isn't as clear, nor is the air. There are humans _everywhere_ so try not to be too graceful. And don't go ordering them around and drinking from their throats, please. In the real world, that's unusual and very unattractive at _in public._" Ash began to trek forward. Robin followed. He wore a pair of khaki pants and a button-up long-sleeved collared shirt that was the color of red wine.  
>"What do you mean by that?" Robin asked.<br>"Well, if you want to feed on a human, you should make it a female your age and seduce her. It's the only way unless you want to get staked." Ash said. "Or," he went on. "You could always go the way I went."  
>"And which way is that?"<br>"'Vegetarian' diet." Ash said enthusiastically.  
>"Oh, eww, that's gross. Who would want to feed on a deer?" They were at the top of the hill now. Ash looked at Robin.<br>"Your role model and your sisters." he said simply before he began to descend on the other side.  
>"Oh," Robin followed. "You know, I can live without doing everything <em>you<em>do."  
>"I know, and, personally, I'd rather it be that way." Ash replied.<br>Ash made his way toward the payphone. He looked back at Robin, who was talking to a group of high school girls. Ash picked up the receiver, dropped in a quarter and dialed in Mary-Lynnette's cell number.  
>"Hello?" she said.<br>Ash let the sound of her voice soak in.  
>"Hello? I can I hear you breathing!" she said, this time cross.<br>"Oh, uh, hi." Ash said.  
>"Ash!"<br>"Yeah,I had to hear your voice. It's been too long." Ash glanced behind him at Robin. "Are you with the girls?"  
>"Yeah, do you need to talk to them?" Mary-Lynnette asked.<br>"Yes," Ash said. Suddenly he heard a chorus of voices say "Hi, Ash!". "Hey, guys, er, girls." He replied. "Look, I'm on my way back and I-"  
>"Do you have my dragon?" Mary-Lynnette interrupted.<br>"No, apparently, dragons are very hard to come by." Ash said. "Anyway, I talked to dad." he said.  
>"And he said 'Hell, no'." Kestrel guessed.<br>"Actually, he said 'fine'." Ash glanced at Robin again. "Um, but we have a problem, Houston."  
>"Who's this Houston you speak of?" Mark's voice cut in. Ash heard Jade laugh then a 'Shh, cut it out, you two'.<br>"What is it, Ash?" Rowan asked.  
>"Robin is coming with me." Ash replied, scratching his eyebrow.<br>"What!" Jade said loudly.  
>"That was the only way, I could come back." Ash said. "On the plus side, Robin is doing exceptionally well with these high school girls." Ash added.<br>"You took him to a high school?" Kestrel growled.  
>"No, we're at a train station." Ash replied. "They are going to Florida." Ash added. "Anyway, we are coming so, I thought I'd warn you. Mary-Lynnette?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"I love you and I need you do something for me." Ash said.<br>"I'll do anything." Mary-Lynnette said.  
>"Don't act like you love me, okay? Robin doesn't know."<br>"Oh," Mary-Lynnette sounded sad. "Okay."  
>"Please, don't be sad, Mary-Lynnette. I don't want to get you killed, that's all."<br>"No, I understand, Ash." Mary-Lynnette said. "I love you."  
>"I love you, too." Then Ash's call ended. He hung the phone back in place and ran over to Robin. "Time to go." He pulled Robin onto the train and they sat down.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**I did **_**NOT **_**see this coming!**_

__"You met _Jeremy Lovett!"_ Mary-Lynnette squealed. "Oh, my God." Jasmine had just told her about her ride there.  
>"Um, is something wrong with him? I thought you'd be happy." Jasmine replied.<br>"No, I'm just so happy it looks like I'm freaking out." Mary-Lynnette led Jasmine to her car and they drove over to the Burdock Farm.  
>Mary-Lynnette knocked urgently on the door. Jasmine sidestepped the hole in the porch.<br>Rowan opened the door. "Oh, hey, Mare, Jaz, we weren't expecting you." she said.  
>"Good day to you, too." Jasmine muttered.<br>"Oh, sorry, Jaz. Hey, guys. What brings you down here so early?" _It was just 10 am.__  
><em>"Jasmine got a ride into town. Guess who gave it to her." Mary-Lynnette said.  
>"Uh..." Rowan raised an eyebrow.<br>"Jeremy Lovett."  
>Rowan and Kestrel gasped. "But...he's ten feet under." Jade said.<br>"Or so we thought." Rowan replied.  
>"Oh, this is bad," Jade muttered. "This is really <em>really<em> bad."  
>"Why," Jasmine said. "Why is this so bad? He finally came back. Shouldn't you be rejoicing?"<br>Mary-Lynnette gave Rowan and her sisters a knowing look. Kestrel shook her head then said, "Well, we can't tell her." Venom in her tone.  
>"Tell me what? What can't you tell me?" Jasmine said, genuinely confused. "Someone tell me, I wanna knooooow."<br>Rowan nodded and Mary-Lynnette turned to Jasmine. "You might wanna sit down."

Ash stepped off the train and breathed in the clear country air of Briar Creek. Robin jumped off beside him and the train chugged away. Ash led Robin toward town and began to think_: If Robin were to find a soul mate of his own, I would be free to express my love toward Mary-Lynnette. Ooh, Bunny's a good candidate. They're both a little self-centered, into gossip...I think...but I don't really know Bunny, do I_? They went into the gas station and got some snacks. (The kind humans eat, too)  
>Ash introduced Bunny to Robin and was disappointed when nothing happen. He led Robin outside and stopped dead. There, right next to the gas pump, was Jeremy Lovett. And the crazed wolf was <em>glaring<em> at him. Ash glared back and began to growl. _How the hell is Jeremy here? He's dead and freakin gone! (Like the song...)_Robin pulled at Ash's arm.  
>"C'mon, Ash, let's go. I am so thirsty right now." Robin whined under his breath. Ash didn't want to look away from Jeremy. It was against his every will to. But he did.<br>Ash looked at Robin with green eyes. "Okay, we'll get a deer on the way. I'll teach you how to drink just what you need then let it free." Ash and Robin ran into the trees eating the sour cream and onion lays they had bought.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jasmine, Meet Robin Redfern**_

Jasmine stood beside Mary-Lynnette, watching Rowan, Kestrel and Jade feeding on a deer with wide eyes. The girls had taken it down _with their freakin bare hands!_ Jasmine still couldn't believe she was half vampire. It was kind of cool since she'd wanted to meet a vampire since first grade.  
>"Did they kill the deer?" Jasmine asked anxiously after a moment.<br>"No," Mary-Lynnette replied. "They have it under some trance thinga-ma-jig."  
>"Okay, and," Jasmine looked at Mary-Lynnette. "And they won't drink our blood, right?"<br>"No, they won't feed from a human out here." Mary-Lynnette said.  
>"Are you...sure?"<br>"Yes, stop being a fraidy cat, Jazz."  
>"I'm not being any sort of cat!" jasmine replied. She looked back at the girls. The deer was gone. They stood looking at her. All of them more beautiful than before.<br>"Did we scare you?" Rowan asked, unnecessary worry in her eyes.  
>"No, Rowan, no, you didn't scare me." Jasmine said.<br>"Are you sure? Oh, you're all pale,"  
>"Really, Rowan, I'm fine...<em>really."<em> Jasmine replied. "And," she added. "I'm always pale."  
>Jasmine and Mary-Lynnette sat on the couch. Jasmine was playing chess (yes, chess) with Mark. She was winning.<br>"Did you _have_ to take out my knight?" Mark snapped, angry that he was in check. in order to get out, he'd have to sacrifice his queen. As soon as he moved his queen, Jasmine took it with her rook. Mark was in Check, again.  
>"Do you give up yet?" Jasmine asked.<br>"No, I don't give up," Mark said. "And I will beat you."  
>"Oh, really? 'Cause to me, it looks like you're losing...by allot." Mary-Lynnette put in with a laugh.<br>"Seriously, Mark, you're pretty much dead, anyway." jasmine said.  
>"I'll win like this," Mark flicked her King down and said triumphantly, "Who's the loser now?"<br>"You." Jasmine said flatly. "You cheated, Mark Carter."  
>"Did not! That was fair because hand beats any of the pieces and I took your king so...I win."<br>"Nice way to play, Mark." Mary-Lynnette sighed. Then they all laughed. They shut up immediately when someone laughed on the front porch.  
>"Shut up, kid, you would've fallen if I hadn't of been in front," it was Ash's voice. He must've fallen in the hole. "Someone should really patch this up, what with all us vampires living here and all."<br>Ash climbed up from the hole and rubbed his ankle. He pushed Robin in the chest playfully then moved to knock on the door. Before he could, the door swung open. Mary-Lynnette stood there staring at Ash with loving eyes. Ash really wanted to embrace her and rain her with kisses but he restrained himself.  
>"Mary-Lynnette," he said in greeting.<br>"Hello, Ash," she replied, smiling. "Is this Robin?"  
>"Yeah. Robin, this is Mary-Lynnette." Ash said.<br>"I thought this was Aunt Opal's farm." Robin replied in a bored tone.  
>"You didn't tell him?" Jade asked from behind Mary-Lynnette.<br>"Didn't tell him what?" Robin asked.  
>"That Aunt Opal's dead." Kestrel said flatly.<br>Robin looked at Ash.  
>"No, he never told me...but, then, I don't care, either." Robin side-stepped Mary-Lynnette, and his sisters and went up stairs to claim a room.<br>"Oh, ash!" Mary-Lynnette hugged Ash tightly. If he were human he'd be rasping for breath.  
>Ash hugged back and kissed her clumsily on the hallow of her ear. "I missed you, I missed you." He said. "I missed you so much, Mary-Lynnette."<br>"I missed you, too." Mary-Lynnette said, kissing his neck. "I missed you more than the moon and the stars."  
>"I missed you more than the-I don't think I can beat that." Ash laughed and gave her another squeeze before he released her and stepped away just in time...<br>...Robin came down the stairs. "So," he said. "Could the three hick friends go home? I'm tired of looking at them."  
>"Hick?" Jasmine repeated, venom coating her tone. "I'm not a hick."<br>"And neither is Mary-Lynnette or Mark." Jade put in.  
>"Well, then you certainly live in the wrong place." Robin said. "Anyway, I bid you a good day. So long,"<br>"No, not so long. In fact," Jasmine said, feeling very defensive all of a sudden. "Say hello to my foot to your shin!" she kicked Robin in the shin. Mary-Lynnette looked at Ash, smiling and remembering when they met.  
>"OW!" Robin yelped, grabbing his shin."What was that for?"<br>"for calling us hicks." Jasmine said. "Just because we're in a country town doesn't mean that all the residents are hicks."  
>"Well, your manners toward visitors say otherwise." Robin retorted.<br>"Do you want me to kick you again?" Jasmine threatened.  
>"Yeah, I'd love for you to!" Robin snapped, dropping his shin.<br>"It would be my," She raised her foot. "Pleasure." She kicked at him again but aimed for his tummy. He caught her by the ankle. Her jeans leg pushed up a little, exposing her ankle and they both gasped as a tingle ran through them. Jasmine fell to the floor when Robin jumped away from her.  
>"<em>You dropped me!"<em> Jasmine shouted in a high pitched squeal.  
>"And you shocked me!" Robin replied.<br>"No, you shocked me!" jasmine snapped.  
>"No, you-"<br>"Oh, my god, could you two give it a rest?" Kestrel growled, cutting Robin off.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kidnapped? What do you mean by 'Kidnapped!'**_

"What do you mean '_soul mates'?"_ Jasmine snapped at the same moment Robin shouted, "soul mates!"  
>"Well, see, this is very simple." Rowan began. "Everyone has a special someone out there who is meant for them. When they meet and make physical contact, they know they're meant for each other. Jade and mark are soul mates. The same goes for Ash and Mary-Lynnette."<br>"But, Ash hates humans." Robin said, looking at Ash in confusion. He looked at jasmine in disgust. "I know how to solve this problem," he announced.  
>"Problem?" Jasmine said. "Do you want a problem, 'cause I'll give it to you!"<br>"I'll simply kill her." Robin said. Jasmine's jaw dropped.  
>"No, Robin, you can't do that." Ash said.<br>"Why not?"  
>"There's no point, she's only half human." Ash said. "And, besides," he hugged Mary-Lynnette to his side. "You love her too much to do it."<br>"Oh, I'll be able to do it, Ash." Robin growled.  
>"Then do it, kid, I dare you." Jasmine snapped. Robin lunged at her, fangs out he landed her to strike at her neck but stopped before he began to drink. "Get off!"<br>Robin scrambled to his feet, glanced at Ash with wide eyes and took off out through the back door.  
>Robin stopped running when he was deep in the forest. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He dropped into a crouch when he heard a twig snap a mile off the trail. He sniffed but the prey was downwind. Robin jumped up into an oak tree and waited for the-whatever it is-to walk under him.<br>When it didn't come, he jumped down and sniffed around. He froze when he smelled werewolves. A deep seductive chuckle sounded from behind him somewhere. Robin spun on his heel and saw a boy around seventeen or eighteen standing there. He had tan skin and he had dark hair.  
>"Hey there, vampire." he said to Robin. Another with spiky hair moved in behind Robin. "I saw you at the gas station earlier, right?"<br>Robin nodded hesitantly. "What do you want, dog?"  
>"What any lone wolf wants," the boy said. "Territory."<br>The spiky haired boy grabbed Robin, pulling his hands behind his back.  
>Robin struggled as the other wolf moved closer. "Your family came onto my land and started taking my prey. They didn't listen to my other warnings." the boy knocked Robin out with a wooden club already stained with Ash's blood. "Maybe they'll listen to this one."<p>

Robin lay under a trailer. It was sandy and dark in the pit. Four silver stakes were in the ground. Each one had his hand or ankle tied to it. He started when he heard the trap door in the trailer above open. A girl with black hair dropped down into the shallow-ish pit and looked at him. She flipped on a lantern and sat it on the ground.  
>She had green eyes and a fair white face. Her name was Elyssa. She knelt beside him with a bucket. Robin didn't know its contents. Did he want to know? Jeremy dropped down beside her and the spiky haired kid came too.<br>"Mike, you bring down the stakes?" Jeremy asked.  
>"Yeah, boss." The spiky haired kid replied, holding up a blue duffle bag.<br>"And that's the wood based paste you made?" Jeremy asked, Elyssa, indicating the bucket.  
>"Yeah,"<br>"What does it do, exactly?"  
>"It will burn him like hot water, Jeremy." Elyssa replied.<br>"Very good." Jeremy said. "Let's get the stakes in his skin and then we'll put it on him."  
>"Okay." Elyssa said, setting her bucket behind her. Mike sat the duffle bag on the ground and unzipped it. Tooth picks and skewers fell out as soon as it opened. Robin looked away, swallowing.<br>"Get his shirt off." Jeremy ordered. Elyssa ripped Robin's off and laid it beside her. Robin took a breath when he felt something sharp against his skin. He looked over. Elyssa had a hammer to a skewer against his ribs.

"No!" Robin gasped. "U don't need to do this!"  
>"Yes, actually," Jeremy said. "We do." Robin cried out when the skewer penetrated his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a shaky breath.<br>"Why are you doing this?" Robin asked.  
>"Your damn family came to my town, vampire. They've been hunting down my prey. I went over this already with Mary-Lynnette." Jeremy said. "Vampires can't take a hint in less it's a good blow." with that they continued sticking skewers into his torso.<br>Robin lay there when they finished. He looked up at the ceiling with lazy eyes. His eyelids fell repeatedly. He wasn't tired he was weak. Toothpicks and skewers stuck out of his bare chest. A few tooth picks were in his cheeks. His head fell to the side, pushing the tooth picks in his right cheek farther in. he winced and looked back up at the ceiling.  
>Elyssa was soaking his shirt in the paste she'd made and she was watching him. After a while, she stood and took the shirt out of the paste. She walked over to Robin and knelt, between his splayed arms, by his head. She raised the shirt and began to dab it on his forehead, Robin whimpered and closed his eyes.<br>"Is it working?" Jeremy asked.  
>"Yes, don't you see the steam?" Elyssa asked. She carefully dabbed some on Robin's cheeks and stood up. She knelt beside Robin's body and wrung out the shirt. Robin grimaced and became tense. He was close to tears.<br>"Aw, is the little vampire boy gonna cry?" Mike asked.  
>"Shut up, Mikey." Elyssa groaned, rolling her eyes. She rolled Robin's jean legs up and rubbed the paste on his legs. Robin felt the tears spill from his eyes. He closed his eyes and swallowed as the paste burned his skin like water.<br>"We have to find him!" Jasmine snapped at Mark, who had just voiced the worst scenario ever: Robin left to tell his father the truth. "He can't tell on us because we'd all be dead!"  
>"Yeah, and I'd like to stay with Mary-Lynnette for awhile." Ash chimed in. "I only had her for a little while, you know."<br>"Everybody, just Shh." Rowan said calmly."We'll go out and look for his scent trail. No worries, guys," she said. "We'll find him."

Ash stopped at the six mile point from the house. This was where Robin's scent vanished. Completely. He didn't double back...so where was he?  
>"Robin?" Ash called. "Damn it, when I find you there will be hell to pay, alright? So just come back and it won't hurt too badly."<br>No answer. Ash growled and turned to head back when he caught a new but familiar scent, heading off toward Mad Dog Creek. _Jeremy._ Of course, Jeremy had already been a psycho from the start. But he had been dead. Or so Ash thought.  
>"I'll find you, Robin, don't worry. We'll come for you." Ash took off running as fast he could back to the house.<br>Jasmine paced back and forth in the back yard. Everybody was back...except Ash. Did that mean he'd found something. Was that something good or bad. God she hoped it was good.  
>Just as those thoughts crosses her mind, Ash burst into the yard. "I know where he is." He said to her as he walked into the house. Jasmine followed at a run, asking: "Where is he? Where is he? Where. Is. He. Where is Robin?"<br>Ash silenced her with a small gesture. "He's in Mad Dog Creek." Ash said. "I probably should have told you earlier...Jeremy is...well, he's..." Ash was at a loss of words. Jasmine barely knew him but by the look on Mary-Lynnette's face told her that this never happened to him.  
>"Spit it out already!" Jade snapped.<br>"He's alive." Ash finally got it out.  
>"But that isn't possible, Ash. I stabbed him in the heart myself." Mary-Lynnette said.<br>"He was at the gas station _and_ I caught his scent in the woods. Mixed with Robin's. There was another with him." Ash leaned back in the chair. "What do you think they're doing to him?"  
>"Probably the same thing they did to the goat." Mark answered.<br>Ash and the girls all glared at him. "That was a rhetorical question, nimrod!" Ash snapped.  
>"I didn't know..." Mark lowered his eyes to the floor. Jade, feeling his sudden sadness, put an arm around him and squeezed him once. Mark looked at her and smiled half-heartedly.<br>"You know," Rowan sighed. "He's probably right, though."  
>"This is your little brother we're talking about!" Mary-Lynnette yelled. "Jeremy could hardly stand killing that goat, much less some kid."<br>"But Robin isn't some kid, Mary-Lynnette." Ash said. "He's a vampire. And he was probably hunting. Look, Jeremy had others with him, okay? This could be really bad."  
>"Or really, <em>really<em> bad." Rowan said. 

Robin lay on the ground as he had since Friday...it was Sunday. He shuddered and his eyelids fluttered once. He glanced over at the ladder the wolves had been using to climb up. No one was coming down...at the moment. He looked back up at the trailer's underside and let out a ragged breath.  
>He was about to let out a call for help when Elyssa jumped down into the pit, Mike by her side. "We aren't putting any paste in his pants, Mike." Elyssa growled, carrying on some conversation.<br>"But-"  
>"No, I came to put a fresh layer on him then I'm supposed to put a message on his skin." Elyssa grabbed her bucket and peered inside. "His shirt's gone," she observed. "Mike?" she looked at him expectantly.<br>Mike held out Robin's old shirt with a sheepish smile on his face. "I cleaned it, that's all." he said. Elyssa took it and soaked it in the paste. Robin took a shaky breath when she rubbed it on his legs and arms. She didn't put any on his chest or belly. For that, he was grateful...  
>Until she knelt and pulled out a wooden knife. She pulled some of the tooth picks out of his skin and placed the wooden blade to his chest. On his skin she carved a message: <em>We're coming for you all. Especially the blonde loser called Ash.<em>_  
><em>Robin whimpered as she carved. After she finished, she placed all the tooth picks back in his skin and they left.

Mary-Lynnette knew this was a bad. Especially since she was alone. But she had a bone to pick with that loser she used to drool over.  
>Mary-Lynnette stomped up the little deck he'd built on to his trailer and banged on the door hard with her fist. When he opened it, she gasped and her knees buckled.<br>"Mary-Lynnette!" Jeremy caught her before she fell and passed out. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry in his eyes.  
>Mary-Lynnette twisted out of his grasp and glared. "Don't even pretend that nothing happen last year, Jeremy." she spat. "You were dead, I saw. How are you here?" Mary-Lynnette was furious.<br>"Simple," Jeremy replied, taken aback by her bitterness. "I didn't die."  
>"But I stabbed you."<br>"Yeah, and I'm sure Amille hated every minute of his last few moments."  
>"Amille?"<br>"A friend of mine. I persuaded him to die for me." Jeremy replied.  
>"You selfish SOB!" Mary-Lynnette yelled. "How could you do that to a person?" She slapped his bare chest. "Where is Robin? I know you have him."<br>"Robin? Who is he?"  
>"You know who he is, Jeremy. Don't play dumb, Ash found your scent where Robin's stopped." Mary-Lynnette said. "Where is he?"<br>"Robin?"  
>"Yes! Where is Robin?"<br>"Maybe he's with that yellow bear. You know, the one with the red shirt and he loves honey?"  
>"Pooh bear?" Mary-Lynnette couldn't believe he was playing a game with her. "Don't be a smart ass, smart ass." she snapped. "Where's Jasmine's soul mate?"<br>"Soul mate?" Jeremy echoed. "Hm," Jeremy looked at her. "I don't know where Robin is, Mary-Lynnette. If I did, I'd tell you. You know that."  
>"I thought I did until you ended up being the one to kill Aunt Opal!"<br>"You call her 'aunt' too, huh? Why is that?"  
>"Because someday, Ash is going to be my hubby and we're going to have three kids. Cedar, Marten and Daisy."<br>"Oh, so you're gonna give them Lamia names, are you?" Jeremy looked pissed now. "Well, Mary-Lynnette, tell me, how are you gonna do that if they aren't going to be Lamia, huh? They're gonna be nasty half breeds like your friend Jasmine!"  
>"She's not a nasty anything! You're just a nasty jerk!" And with that, Mary-Lynnette ran home.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Back but he doesn't look too good….**

Robin wasn't sure how the wolves had gotten him out of the pit but they had. Now he lay in the woods, alone, shivering, and half naked. They had removed his jeans that morning and knocked him out. He had tooth picks in his thigh now. He heard someone call his name.  
>He looked over lazily and saw Ash running at him, all his sisters behind him. Jasmine, Mary-Lynnette and Mark were close behind...close enough for humans anyway.<br>"Omg, what happened to him?" Jasmine gasped.  
>"Looks like the wolves did exactly what Mark guessed they would." Kestrel said flatly. That was just like her.<br>"Yeah, but he isn't dead." Rowan said.  
>Jasmine removed a toothpick from Robin's face and he flinched. She removed the others and looked into his beautiful eyes. "Are you okay?"<br>"I th-think so" Robin replied. "But everyth-thing hurts."  
>"I know, Robin." she said. "We have help for you."<br>"We do?" Mark asked.  
>"Yeah," Jade replied. "Her name is Keli." (Pronounced Kay-lee)<p>

"Alright, we need to discuss transportation." Ash said. Robin was sleeping upstairs in his room. He was running a bad fever. This worried all of them because vampires shouldn't get sick.  
>"I could drive Claudine's mini-van..." Mary-Lynnette offered. "We could set up a pallet for Robin and everything. How far is this Keli's cottage?"<br>"About six miles up north." Jade replied."I found her the other day when we were looking for Robin."  
>"Okay, so, I'll get some gas in the van then come back." Mary-Lynnette went for the door but Ash ran to her and caught her in a fierce hug. She hugged back as fiercely as she could and hoped he wouldn't snap her inhale.<br>"Be careful, okay?" Ash murmured.  
>"Always," Mary-Lynnette replied, tapping Ash's nose lightly. "Now, let go so we can save your little brother."<br>Ash kissed Mary-Lynnette hard in the mouth. He released her and she kissed him back and ran off. Ash looked at the others, who were staring at him. He shrugged and muttered: "What?"  
>"Nothing," Rowan replied. "It's just that we still can't believe <em>you<em> care for someone else."  
>"Yeah, well, someone has to." Ash mumbled, lifting his hand to chew his thumb nail.<br>"I'm just saying, you were the last person _I_ expected to be seduced into loving a human."  
>"Well, I am her soul mate," Ash said. "And," he added in a low hard-to-hear mumble. "I need to love her to be a Day breaker, don't I?"<br>Kestrel and Jade gasped in unison. "_You?"_ Rowan asked. "A _Day breaker?_ Ha! You're a Day breaker?" Rowan wasn't about to believe him.  
>"How is that so hard to believe?" Ash asked.<br>"Well, for one thing," Jade answered. "You hated the simple thought of loving humans just last summer."  
>"So?" Ash's eyes turned a pink color.<br>"So, now you love a human _and_ 'you're a day breaker.'" Kestrel said.  
>"I <em>am<em> a Day breaker." Ash lowered his hand. It was clear to see that he was finally frustrated. "Why can't you just be easily convinced that I'm telling the truth?"  
>"Because you never tell the truth unless you <em>want<em> it to be the way it is." Jade said. "Like that time when my goldfish died. Instead of telling me that it ran away like everyone else did, you told me the truth."  
>"What's that have to do with anything?" Ash asked.<br>Jade thought back on what she had said then decided that it really hadn't put her point across. "You just normally lie, okay?" she said.  
>"I used to normally lie," Ash said. "I'm a new vampire." he started walking toward the stairs. Mary-Lynnette was driving down the gravelly road.<br>"Alright, Ash," Rowan said. "Who are some members?"  
>Ash halted and looked at her, putting his hands on his hips. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, you want proof, here it is," he sighed again. "James is in it with his soul mate, Poppy, then there's Thea and Eric, this chick named Gillian and her soul mate, David. Quinn and some," he paused, laughing a little. "A vampire hunter, Rashel, is in it and she's Quinn's soul mate." he laughed again. "There are so many, I don't feel like listing them all."<br>"Well, he proved his point..." Jade said.  
>"So, Ash Redfern is a member of Circle Daybreak..." Rowan muttered.<br>"Yes, I'm part of Circle Daybreak," Ash said irritably. "Can we save our kid brother now?"  
>"Sure," Rowan said, grabbing the blankets off the chair and taking them out to the van.<p>

Robin woke with a moan. He heard Ash say: "Nice, Jade, you woke him up."  
>"I did not!" Jade replied. "You were the one who decided to start an argument."<br>"Gosh, would you two just," Jasmine butted in. "Shut up?"  
>"They can't, Jaz," Mary-Lynnette said. "It's against their sibling nature."<br>"Are you okay, Robin?" Jasmine asked in a quiet voice. Robin tried to say 'yes' but he couldn't get the words out. He just nodded instead. "Are you sure?" He shook his head this time.  
>"Which way am I supposed to <em>turn?"<em> Mary-Lynnette asked sharply.  
>"The right," Jade said at the same time Ash said: "Take a left." "Ash," Jade growled. "I've been to her house twice now. <em>I<em> know where it is!"  
>"Can I say something?" Jasmine asked.<br>"Yes, Jasmine, please do." Ash said. "At least I won't have to hear Jade while you talk." he mumbled.  
>Jade glared at him. "Take the right turn, Mare!" Jasmine said dramatically.<br>"I said left dammit!" Ash said as Mary-Lynnette took the right turn. And just as Jade had said, a cottage stood up on a little hill.

When Jade knocked on the door a girl with caramel colored hair and bright green eyes opened the door. "Hey, Jade, who are these people?" she asked.  
>"The girls are Mary-Lynnette and Jasmine, this ugly blonde is Ash, my older brother." Jade said.<br>"Oh, and, so...what brings you here?" Keli asked.  
>"Well, Keli-"<br>"Keli, okay, what kind of a name is that for a witch?" Ash interrupted. "I mean, seriously, it's so," he thought a moment, "not...witchy." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Contract = Fix Robin**

Ash and Jade carried Robin into the cottage and sat him on the make shift bed. It was a coffee table with a bunch of pillows and blankets piled on top. Robin was sweating more now than before. Jasmine grew worried as she sat on the sofa.  
>Keli looked at Robin. "What happened, exactly?" she asked.<br>"I told you about the werewolf, right?" Jade asked. Keli nodded. "Well, he rounded up some buddies and they kidnapped him."  
>"Yeah, we aren't completely sure of what all they did to him but, when we found him," Ash said. "He had skewers everywhere."<br>"And he was basically nude." Mary-Lynnette added. "All he had on was boxers..."  
>"Okay, well, it looks to me like he has Oak Poisoning." Keli announced.<br>"Oak Poisoning?" Jade said. "What is that exactly?"  
>"It's a sickness only we can get, Jade." Ash said. "How did you not know that?"<br>"I flunked health, Mr. I-know-everything." Jade hissed.  
>"I did too," Ash smirked. "How is it that I knew something like that and you didn't?"<br>"Gosh, you two need to be quiet." Mary-Lynnette said.  
>"At least, take it outside." Jasmine muttered.<br>"We're good." Ash said, wrapping an arm around Mary-Lynnette. "So, _Keli_, can you fix him?"  
>"I think so. But it'll cost you." Keli said.<br>"Cost _me?"_ Ash replied. "Or all of us?"  
>"Hm, well you're the man of the group from where I can tell," Keli said. "So, yeah, it'll cost <em>you,<em> Ash Redfern."  
>"Well, I have plenty of cash on me." Ash took out his wallet. Keli looked at it. "Name your price, witch."<br>"It isn't money I want, silly leech." Keli said, turning away from the group. She wandered into her kitchen and flipped open a book of potions.  
>"Should I follow her?" Ash whispered to Jade.<br>"Did she tell you to follow?" Jade replied.  
>"Don't get smart, Jade." Ash warned.<br>"Are you coming, Ash Redfern?" Keli called.  
>Ash raised his eyebrows at Jade before he stood and walked into the kitchen. He watched her open a refrigerator and take out a bottle of what looked like wine.<br>"So," Ash began. "Robin's sick with Oak. You know how to fix him." Ash looked at her. "Will you fix him?"  
>"Of course I will, Ash Redfern." Keli replied in a soft voice. "But, like I said before, it will cost you."<br>"Cost me _what?"_ Ash was frustrated. The thing he hated about witches was the riddles they loved to speak in.  
>"That which belongs to you but others use more frequently." Keli replied.<br>"Riddles!" Ash snapped. "Can't you just tell me what it is?"  
>"You're name, Ash Redfern." Keli answered.<br>"My name?" Ash cocked an eyebrow.  
>"If you give me your name than I will fix Robin. If you do not, I will let him die." Keli poured the 'wine' into a mixing bowl. It smelled of blood. She mixed it with some kind of plant that Ash wasn't familiar with.<br>"So, you want me to...give you my name?" Ash said. "How do I give you my name?"  
>"Basically, you will be signing a contract that will hold me responsible for your life." Keli replied. "Once you sign, I will be able to do as I wish with you. Tell anybody of our deal and I'll kill you on the spot."<br>"You ask for too much." Ash muttered. "Can't you just take my money and fix him?"  
>"I want your name, Ash Redfern," Keli murmured. "That is my final request. If you want him to live, I suggest you sign the contract." a paper with many signatures already on it appeared on the table beside him. A pen rested on the next free line. "Sign it, Ash Redfern." Keli said, leaving the room, with her mixture. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

**Blood Bound**

Ash stared at the paper, the pen in his hand. He saw many names he recognized. One of which was the last. Written in red ink was _Hodge Redfern_. That was when Ash noticed that every name was that of a vampire and they were all dead. He also realized that the ink was blood.  
>He gulped and looked at the pen's nub. It was sharp and it had a slight curve to it. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and closed his eyes.<br>He knew of the risk he'd be taking. Sooner or later Keli would take his life. Just as she had already done to all of the vampires that had already signed that paper.  
>Ash drew in a breath and pricked his finger with the pen nub. "Robin's more important," Ash reminded himself. <em>But what about Mary-Lynnette?<em> he thought. _What will she do once you're dead?_"She'll probably lay out in a meadow and watch the stars until she dies..."  
>"Having inner conflicts, vampire?" Keli's voice came from the door way.<br>Ash opened his eyes and re-pricked his finger. "No, not at all," he signed his name, only slowing on his last name. "The only demons I have are from the past." he slammed down the pen and walked passed her quickly.  
>"Hm, no inner conflicts, indeed." Keli muttered, walking out to the living room. She had already given Robin the mixture. He was in a deep sleep now. Jade and Mary-Lynnette were carrying him to the minivan.<br>"Thank you, Keli." Jasmine said before bounding out behind the others. Only Ash lingered in the doorway of the cottage.  
>"You tricked me..." he accused in a quiet voice so Jade wouldn't hear.<br>"And what are you gonna do about it, leech?" Keli asked.  
>"Nothing because-"<br>"Because you are my property?" Keli interrupted. "Thank you for signing, Ash Redfern. Your uncle would be proud." She muttered, sarcasm dripping heavily off her words.  
>"Yeah," Ash murmured. "Whatever."<br>he made his way over to the van and got in beside Mary-Lynnette. Mary-Lynnette threw the van into drive and drove off.  
>"I'm getting a tense vibe from you, Ash." Jasmine said, breaking an awkward silence. Everyone was looking at him.<br>"He's always tense." Jade teased.  
>"Not like this," Mary-Lynnette replied, looking at Ash as she came to a top at a light. She rubbed his shoulder."You alright, baby?" she asked.<br>"I'm fine," Ash muttered. "Just a little tired."  
>"We'll be home soon." Mary-Lynnette replied.<br>Robin woke in his bed in the Burdock house. He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked around. Jasmine was asleep in a little chair by the window.  
>He threw his leg over the side of the bed and flexed them. He realized that he was in his boxers and absolutely nothing else. He padded over to his closet and opened the door slowly and as quietly as he could.<br>He grabbed a pair of jeans and threw them on before grabbing a green t-shirt that read: "If You Can Read This...You're About To Be Beat Up" He decided it was too macho and he grabbed a "Got Blood" shirt. He walked out of the closet, struggling to pull it over his head.  
>It was so ironic that a vampire get his head stuck in his own t-shirt. He heard a gasp from the chair Jasmine was in. Then he heard feet on the carpet. Then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Jasmine was hugging him...and tight too.<br>Robin was stuck with his arms in the air. He couldn't hug back or push her away.  
>"I'm so happy you're better!" Jasmine cried.<br>"Yeah, um, me too." Robin replied. "Will you help me with this shirt?" he asked.  
>Jasmine helped him. As soon as the shirt was out of the way, Jasmine kissed him on the lips. Robin froze, holding his breath. After awhile of her lips against his own, Robin closed his eyes and kissed back.<p>

Robin felt a tingle move through him. Jasmine felt a similar tingle. All of a sudden they could _feel_ each other's minds.  
><em>Robin?<em> Jasmine thought  
><em>What's going on?<em>_  
><em>_I'm not sure...I was hoping u would know.__  
><em>_Well, I don't__  
><em>_Obviously._Jasmine saw a memory fly by. Grasping hold of it she looked upon it and saw:  
>Eleven year old Robin walking along a river. He saw a little human girl with blonde hair playing with a puppy. He grabbed her and through her into the water saying "die human chick die." the girl drowned and Robin laughed, skipping along. The puppy howled sadly.<br>_That's terrible!_ Jasmine shouted silently. She pulled out of the kiss and smacked Robin in his chest.  
>He shrank back a little, rubbing his chest. "That was long ago..." he murmured. "And that hurt!" he narrowed his eyes. "You know, I could do the same to you!" he snapped.<br>"Go ahead and try, you jerk!" jasmine ran out of the room and down the stairs.  
>"That was a turnoff..." Robin said softly to himself. He walked down stairs and instead of cheers like he'd expected, he got cold shoulders. Jasmine was gone.<br>"Hi..." he said. No one answered. He walked outside and sat on the stair. "At least, now I know how I feel about her.." he said, wishing she were right beside him.  
>Jeremy watched Jasmine walk out of the Burdock house. He had followed her back to Mary-Lynnette's house. He was now watching Jasmine watch TV. Jeremy soon got bored and made his way back to the Burdock house. He saw Robin sitting on the front porch.<br>"Hasn't learned yet, has he?" Mike whispered.  
>"Indeed he hasn't," Jeremy looked at mike. "Let's get him again, since no one wants to leave yet."<br>"'Kay," then, mimicking Jasmine's voice called: "Robin, I need your help!"  
>Robin stood and said something to the others before running toward them...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**No One Likes a Tattle Tell **

Robin lay on the cave floor like a broken toy. His breath came out in short puffs. He was in pain...big time pain. He glanced over at the wolves and Keli. They sat in a circle around a small fire, talking. Robin felt a twinge of pain laced through his lower belly. He rolled onto his side, going into the fetal position with a cry of pain.  
>The wolves and Keli laughed. Keli stood and walked over to him. She looked down with her bright green eyes. "I can't wait for them to get here." she said. "You feel that?" she asked, obviously meaning the pain in his belly. Robin nodded. "That is what your little soul mate will feel as soon as she gets here."<br>Robin winced as the pain began to ebb. His body went slack when it was gone. He let out an exhausted breath and rested his feverishly hot cheek on the cool cave floor. He closed his eyes and swallowed. He wished that none of this had ever happened. He wished that he hadn't agreed to leave his home and met Jasmine. He wished that Jeremy, who was supposed to be dead, was, in fact, dead.  
>Robin groaned when Keli walked away. He felt sick all of sudden. For some reason these people truly hated his sisters and Ash. And they were taking it out on him. Suddenly Robin felt a pang of tiredness sweep over him. He yawned and felt his eyelids droop.<br>"Sleep sleep sleep  
>you need it so you won't weep<br>sleep sleep sleep  
>so you won't hear a peep<br>sleep sleep sleep" Keli was murmuring.  
>Robin rolled onto his back and tried to resist the spell's influence. He was failing almost kind of miserably. He jumped awake when Keli suddenly lost focus. He got to his feet and looked at the three wolves that were coming at him, teeth poking out from their lips. He backed into a stalagmite and looked around. <em>What put her out of focus?<em> Robin thought.  
>Keli was wearing an expression of pure hatred. "HE TOLD!" <em>who told?<em>Robin wondered. He looked at the wolves and decided to _try_ to escape. He jumped up and kicked out at Mike, knocking the wolf down, and ran passed the others. He was a few feet away from the entrance when his right leg gave out. With a cry of both pain and surprise, Robin fell to the ground. He got back up and started to run again. He got a few feet away when the pain twanged in his tummy again. He fell to his knees with a cry.  
>"She really had you give her your soul?" Mary-Lynnette asked. She sat next to Ash in the minivan, driving.<br>"Yeah, and I wasn't really supposed to tell you." Ash said. "But what she doesn't know won't hurt her."  
>"I don't know, Ash," Mary-Lynnette said. "Maybe you shouldn't have told me."<br>"You would have just figured it out, anyhow." Ash replied.  
>"Then you shouldn't have signed it." Mary-Lynnette muttered.<br>"I had to sign so Robin wouldn't die! What else was I supposed to do?" Ash yelled.  
>"Whoa," Mary-Lynnette muttered. "Ash, calm down."<br>Ash glowered at her a moment then he sighed looking away. "I'm sorry." he murmured.  
>"It's okay," Mary-Lynnette gave him a side long glance. "Ash?"<br>"Hmm?"  
>"While you were away..."<br>Ash looked over, suddenly interested in what she had to say. "While I was away." he prompted.  
>"What did you do?" Mary-Lynnette asked.<p>

Ash looked at her. "Oh..." he looked at the floor. "I-I did some good things." he murmured.  
>"Like?"<br>"Well," Ash looked up with cobalt blue eyes. "I gave a dollar to a homeless person..."  
>"Is that all?" Mary-Lynnette asked.<br>Ash bit his lip. "No, I also did some community service at a gas station. And I also-" a sudden twinge of pain in his chest mad him gasp in pain as he sank in his seat, grabbing the arm rests hard.  
>"ASH!" Mary-Lynnette cried, swerving slightly. She came to a stop and looked at him with wide eyes. Ash grabbed her arm, trying not to squeeze and break her arm. He grimaced and fumbled to unbuckle his seat belt. He opened his door and crawled out, falling onto the blacktop hard. He clumsily crawled over to the grass, one hand on his chest, and fell onto his side, chest heaving.<br>"Ash!" Mary-Lynnette screamed, running to him. She dropped to her knees beside him and grabbed his free hand. "What's happening?"  
>"A heart attack maybe?" Jade guessed.<br>"We're vampires, Jade." Kestrel said.  
>"Do you think this has to do with that witch?" Mary-Lynnette asked.<br>Ash made a small sound of pain. It sounded like a mix of a squeak and a gasp. He swallowed and closed his-at the moment- jade green eyes. Mary-Lynnette caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead. He looked at her with honey colored eyes and squeezed her hand as he felt like his heart was being taken out of his chest.  
>Mary-Lynnette could feel him fading on the other end of the silver cord. She clutched his arm and buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. He put a hand on the back of her head to assure her. But even he saw the uselessness of the gesture. He felt tears well up in his now hazel eyes.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Sibling Rivalry**

Ash sat up in the field, they had decided to just stay here till morning. He blinked in the moonlight and got to his feet, the compulsion to go somewhere was very strong. He began to walk, feeling like he was following something. Maybe he was. _I am under contract with a witch…_ he recalled. _She could be doing this._

When he came to stand in front of a cave he realized that yes she was doing this. She stood inside with the wolves. She held a heavy walking stick in her hand. "Come here," she said to Ash. He stepped closer, eyes moving from blue to a purple color. "I need a favor from you, Redfern. Do this for me and I shall keep you and your loved ones alive. But if you refuse my favor I will kill all of you. Understand?"

Ash nodded, seeing his brother farther back into the cave.

"Come," Keli led him to his brother. "I want you to beat him with this," she said, holding the stick out to Ash.

"_What?_" Ash hissed. "You're crazy! I'm not doing—" Ash grimaced as pain stabbed at his stomach.

Robin cried out, clutching his own stomach as well. Through the soul mate threads, Ash could feel that Mary-Lynnette felt this pain too. "Please just do it, Ash!" Robin pleaded.

Ash went to his knees and gasped as the pain spiked higher. "Okay!" he cried. "I'll do it, I'll do it!" he and Robin both panted as the pain left them.

"Stand then, Ash," Keli muttered.

Ash did as he was told, taking the heavy stick, meeting his brother's eyes before he brought the stick high above his head. "I'm sorry…" he murmured before he brought it down upon Robin's exposed back.

Mary-Lynnette drove fast, following her gut to find Ash. Oh, he was so close. Maybe he was I that cave…someone definitely was. She stopped the van and stumbled out into the grass. Her legs were still noodles from the pain she had felt earlier.

Now she could hear agonized cries of pain. She peeked into the cave and gasped inwardly. Ash…he was…

Ash brought the stick down a last time and threw it into the fire before he collapsed beside Robin, comforting the sobbing boy immediately. He even had tears in his eyes.

"Very good, Redfern. Your contract has been torn up. Have a nice life, will you?" she chuckled before she turned to the wolves and they all disappeared deeper into the cave.

"Oh, Robin, I'm so sorry," Ash murmured.

"I'm…I'm okay." Robin coughed up a bit of blood.

"Ash!" Mary-Lynnette called from the entrance, rushing to their side.

"Mary-Lynnette, we have to get him home right away!" He picked his brother up and stood.

"Like you're genuinely worried?" she hissed, catching Ash by surprise.

"Huh?" he asked, eyes showing his hurt.

"You're the one who did this to him, Ash, you can't be too worried, right?" She began to walk out.

Ash felt Mary-Lynnette following him. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going because before he knew it, he was being warned about the tree that had just decided to get in his way.  
>"Hey, Mare, you wanna carry him for awhile?" Ash teased.<br>"No, but how about we rest?" Mary-Lynnette didn't sound happy. Ash knew why and he really hoped that she didn't want to talk about it...  
>"Ash, why did you leave us?" she asked.<br>Ash laid Robin gently on the ground and sat criss-cross applesauce on the ground. "I think it was a spell" Ash replied quietly.  
>Mary-Lynnette sat as well. "And was beating Robin with a stick a spell too?"<br>Ash looked away with a sigh. "No..." he closed his eyes and hung his head. "That was all me. But not for the reason you think!" he added quickly.  
>"And what do I think, Ash?" Mary-Lynnette seemed genuinely pissed now.<br>"Well...you probably think it was because I was angry or just mean...but, Mary-Lynnette...I've changed. I really have."  
>"Then tell me why you were-"<br>"I did it to save your life, Kestrel's life, and Rowan and Jade's." Ash snapped. "I wasn't being foolish at all and he understands, Mary-Lynnette. You can ask him when he wakes up."  
>"I will." Mary-Lynnette said.<br>Ash nodded. Then it occurred to him..."you never told me if you wanted me to stay, Mare." he murmured. "I told you how I redeemed myself. Did I do well enough or do you want me to do more?"  
>"Ash, it's complicated. It really is." Mary-Lynnette said. "I forgive you but there are so many that you've hurt and some are dead."<br>"But I tried. At least I did that." Ash was confused now. Did she want him or not. "You can't fix everything, no one can. I can't, do you understand. I wasn't good at that in the beginning but I still can't fix every little-"  
>Mary-Lynnette put a finger to his lips. "Kiss me you ignorant fool." she whispered, kissing him with the most passion she could come up with at such a moment like this.<br>"Oh my Gosh!" Rowan said, when she saw Robin. "What happen?"  
>"It's hard to explain," Ash answered. "And I don't feel like explaining right now." he said, looking tired. "I carried him all the way here. And he's not exactly light weight."<br>"Robin!" Jade cried, running to her twin brother, who lay in the grass. She sat beside him and caressed his cheek. "What-"  
>"I'm not explaining until <em>after<em> I get some sleep!" Ash said, hoping into the van and getting comfortable in the passenger seat. He fell asleep and didn't wake up till Mary-Lynnette parked the van in front of the Burdock house.

Ash woke up on the couch in Mary-Lynnette's living room. He blinked a few times before he bolted up right. He got to his feet and ran up to her room. He tried the door but it was locked and the door was laced with oak wood.  
>"Mare?" Ash called.<br>"I'm here, Ash." she called back.  
>"Let me in."<br>"No, Ash, you stay out there."  
>Ash frowned, feeling a little hurt. "Is Robin in there?"<br>"Yeah, Rowan's-"  
>"Is he okay?" Ash demanded.<br>She didn't answer immediately. She hesitated a moment. "He's fine, Ash. He's just sleeping."  
>"Let me in!" Ash beat a hand against the door. He felt Mary-Lynnette flinch. "Please, Mary-Lynnette, I need to-" he sighed. "I have to see him."<br>"I can't, Ash, Jade and Rowan-"  
>"What about them?" Ash interrupted.<br>"They say you're too dangerous." Mary-Lynnette said.  
>Ash scowled. "That's ridiculous." he sneered. "C'mon, guys, are you being serious?"<br>"Yes, Ash." Jade said. "You hurt Robin bad and now Rowan's fixing him up."  
>"How bad is it?" Ash whispered, knowing they could hear.<br>"Not that bad but he went into shock and blacked out." Rowan answered.  
>Ash rested his forehead against the door with a faint involuntary moan. He knew Jade and Rowan probably heard it but Mary-Lynnette couldn't have. "If he wakes up-"<br>"When he wakes up." Jade corrected him.  
>"Right," Ash straightened. "<em>When<em> he wakes up, tell him that I said sorry and get well soon." he walked back downstairs to find Jasmine sitting in the recliner.  
>"Hello, Ash." she said flatly. Ash could sense the anger she was trying to hide.<br>"Hi." Ash said, sitting on the couch. He sighed and put his elbows on his knees and leant forward, resting his chin on his hands. "He'll make it, ya know?" he said.  
>"I wouldn't need to be worrying about him if it wasn't for you." Jasmine replied coldly.<br>Ash closed his eyes. "Yeah, I know..." he sat back, stretching out his long legs. "But, if I didn't do it she-Keli-would have-" he couldn't get the rest out. Something was keeping him from finishing. "Never mind, he'll be fine, okay?"  
>"Oh, I know that, Ash." Jasmine stood and walked over to him, her hands behind her back. "I have something for you." she said with a smile.<br>Ash's candy apple red eyes sparked with interest and he sat up. "Really? What is it?" he leaned to the right to see but Jasmine stepped back so he couldn't.  
>"Close your eyes." Jasmine said.<br>Ash scrutinized her for a moment then closed his eyes. Jasmine waved a hand over his eyes. "I'm not peeking." Ash promised.  
>"Okay," Jasmine revealed a stake carved from ash wood. She turned the point toward Ash and pounced forward, plunging the stake into his left shoulder. Ash cried out in pain and slumped down on the couch. He stared at Jasmine in surprise and disbelief.<br>Mark ran down stairs and his face went pale. "Mary-Lynnette!" he called, running back up. "Mary-Lynnette!"  
>Ash felt his lip tremble as he began to feel dizzy. He heard a moan escape his lips and he looked at Jasmine again. "Why?" he whispered, not sure if she'd hear.<br>She leaned forward. "I didn't catch that." she replied, in a gentle voice.  
>"Why?" Ash said again.<br>"Because this would be the second time I almost lost him. All because of you." Jasmine answered.  
>Ash nodded, swallowing. He looked at the stake lazily. Then he smiled. "How ironic. Ashwood." he mumbled. He began to drift after that. In and out of sleep until he stayed asleep.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Waking Up**

Robin woke slowly in Mary-Lynnette's room. He was on a mass of blankets and he wore only a pair of jeans. He looked around groggily and saw Mary-Lynnette sleeping in her bed. He sat up, ignoring the small pain in his side. It would heal soon enough. He saw Jade sleeping on the floor next to him.  
>Robin got to his feet and wandered out of the room. He smelled blood coming from Mark's room so he wandered toward it warily. He got to the door, which was slightly ajar, and knocked on the door.<br>"Come in-" Mark cut himself off. "Wait, who is it?"  
>"Robin..." Robin replied.<br>"Robin," Rowan was in the hall two seconds later, hugging him. "You're awake."  
>Robin winced. "Yeah," he looked at her strangely then at Mark. "Why were you in Mark's room?" he asked.<br>"Oh, it's not what it looks like." Rowan replied, ushering Robin inside. Robin gasped. Ash lay on the floor, a blood soaked bandage on his left shoulder.  
>"What happened?" Robin asked.<br>"Jasmine went mad." Mark whispered.  
>"Where is she?" Robin said desperately. "Where is Jasmine?"<br>"She ran off as soon as we got the bandages on." Rowan said.  
>"No..." Robin ran out of the room and down stairs. he ran outside and started looking for her.<p>

Ash woke up with an involuntary groan of pain. He looked at the ceiling groggily and then saw Mary-Lynnette in his peripheral. He looked at her and swallowed.  
>She had tears in her eyes. Not light ones from when a pet dies or your boyfriend just dumped you. These tears were the kind that you got when a dear loved one dies.<br>"Ash...?" she whispered. A sob escaped her lips and Ash took her hand in his.  
>"I'm here, Mary-Lynnette. I'm here..." Ash murmured. He looked at Rowan and Jade, who sat on the ground to his right. "Where is she?" he asked, meaning Jasmine.<br>"She took off as soon as we got to you." Jade replied.  
>"And Robin?" Ash asked.<br>"He went after her." Rowan said, reaching to him and feeling his feverish forehead.  
>"He's awake!" Ash tried to sit up and gasped in pain, laying back.<br>"Just as I feared." Rowan said. "He's real sick."  
>"Ironic that she used ashwood." Mark said from beside Jade.<br>"That's what I said." Ash replied quietly.

Jasmine walked through the many isles of the gas station. She was debating whether or not to leave Briar Creek. She loved the place but there were plenty of other towns that were out in the country. When the bell of the door rang she looked up to see Robin.  
>His chest heaved slightly as his eyes scanned the whole gas station. She had ducked down as soon as her eyes took him in.<br>"Hey, Bunny," he said in a shaky voice. "Have you seen Jazz?"  
>"Yeah," Bunny replied. Jasmine wanted to slap her own forehead. Of course Bunny would give her away. "She's in the chip isle."<br>Jasmine stood and looked at Robin. She wore a green hoodie, a pair of jeans and a pair of green chuck taylors. Robin immediately threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly to him.  
>"Jazz, don't ever leave me again!" he cried quietly.<br>Jasmine hugged back feeling tears roll down her face. "I won't." she whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Falling Apart**

Ash woke up next to Keli. She was snuggled up beside him. And they were both naked under the covers. Ash looked at her relaxed face and then over at his clothes, which were tossed carelessly over the back of a chair.  
>He sat up and carefully got out of the bed. He walked over painfully and grabbed his clothes. He winced as he pulled on his boxers and, apparently, made some kind of sound because Keli woke up.<br>"Why are you leaving so soon?" she asked.  
>"Mary-Lynnette is probably-"<br>"Stop speaking of her." Keli got out of bed and walked over to him. Ash shivered as her fingers trailed down his hard chest.  
>He grabbed her wrists. "Stop." he said.<br>"I'm not done with you, Ash." Keli said, seductively. "Now you need to do as I say, just as your signature says." she led him to the bed again and started kissing him viciously. She pulled him down as she sat down and he caressed her face, trying to figure out if she really did rip up that contract.  
>Ash returned to the Burdock house two days later. He was tired and in pain. Keli wasn't at all gentle. He entered the house to find it empty. Even Claudia was gone. He sat down on the sofa and yawned. He fell asleep moments later and wok three hours later.<br>"Where were you?" Mary-Lynnette asked. She sat on the overstuffed chair.  
>Ash gave her a lazy grin. "I was out," he said. "Hunting."<br>"Okay, but next time, please let us know." she said.  
>"I will." Ash got to his feet and walked over to her. "I love you." he murmured, kissing her deeply.<br>Mary-Lynnette felt desire take over her and she led him up to her room, locking the door. She pushed Ash onto the bed and started kissing him.  
>Ash felt a tear roll down his right cheek as guilt began to race through him along with his desire for Mary-Lynnette. He kissed back and made love to her.<br>"Ash?" Mary-Lynnette asked the next morning, as she lay, hugging him.  
>"Yeah?" Ash said voice thick with sleep.<br>"Why were you crying last night?"  
><em>Fudge.<em>Ash thought. _She figured out that I was crying.__  
><em>"What's wrong, Ash?" she asked. "You know you can tell me anything."  
><em>Unless it has to do with me cheating on you.<em>He thought to himself. "Mary-Lynnette, I-I've done a bad thing. It's worse than what I did to Robin before and it's worse than all of everything I've done in the past." Ash blurted.  
>Mary-Lynnette pushed herself up on her elbow to look at him. "What did you do?"<br>"I-" Ash hesitated. He felt his lip tremble. "I cheated on you, Mary-Lynnette. I did it with Keli because she said that I owed her for saving my life and then when I tried to leave she made me do it more." He said it quickly and when he finished he began to cry. "I'm sorry, Mary-Lynnette, I really am. I tried to get out of it but-" Mary-Lynnette put a finger to his lips.  
>"No more of this excuse, Ash!" she snapped. Mary-Lynnette got out of the bed and threw on her robe. "Get out of my room."<br>"Mary-Lynnette, I'm _really_ sorry." Ash said after he threw on his clothes. He kissed her on the forehead before he left. When he was in the hall he slid down the wall and began to weep.  
>Mary-Lynnette listened to him cry as she cried silently. She looked at a picture of him and her together. She tore it in half and burned the half with Ash on it. <p>

_A Few Weeks Later…_

Ash sighed as he sat on the couch in front of the TV in the Burdock house. He glanced at the phone-which was right beside his leg on the couch- when it began to ring. Then he looked away.  
>"You gonna answer that?" Kestrel asked. Ash didn't even spare her a glance. With an exasperated sigh, Kestrel answered the phone. "Hello? Oh, I'm fine, you?" she said. "Yeah, he's right here. You wanna talk to him?" Kestrel looked at ash. "Here he is." She held the phone out him. "It's <em>her."<em> Kestrel said.  
>Ash snatched the phone from her hand. "Hello." he said breathlessly.<br>"Hey, Ash." Mary-Lynnette said. He nearly melted at the sound of her voice. "I have something I need to tell you. Can you come over?"  
>"Yes! I can. I'm on my way!" he replied.<br>"Okay." and then she hung up.  
>Ash ran out of the house and toward Mary-Lynnette's.<br>"I'm here!" he called up the staircase.  
>"Come up here." Mary-Lynnette called back. Ash did and looked at her. "You might wanna sit down..."<br>"Okay." Ash sat on her bed.  
>"Ash," Mary-Lynnette took a breath and let out slowly. "I'm pregnant."<br>Ash stared at her for a moment, his eyes changing fm blue to blue-green to green. Finally he blinked. "Well, that's-that's great!" he said, getting to his feet. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked eagerly.  
>"No." Mary-Lynnette said. "But, Ash, I'm not ready to be a mother. I want to finish high school, I wanna go to college and then I want to have a baby with someone who-who will actually help me."<br>"I'll help you all I can. I'll keep the baby while you're in school." Ash said.  
>"Ash, I don't want to have a baby at eighteen." Mary-Lynnette sighed. "I'm getting an abortion." she announced.<br>"But you're against abortion."  
>"Yeah, but I'm more against me being an eighteen year old mother." Mary-Lynnette snapped. "I'm done with this conversation, okay?"<br>"Okay, but-I mean, don't get an abortion..."  
>"Ash! Dammit! Go away!" Mary-Lynnette was tempted to hit him but she didn't. Instead she pushed him out of her room and locked the door.<br>"Mary-Lynnette..." Ash put a hand on the door. "I can bust this door down if I want to."  
>"Good luck with that!" Mary-Lynnette called.<br>"Fine." Ash replied. He balled his hand into a fist thinking: _It's just a board of flimsy wood, it should split easily._ He punched the door hard and pain ran thru his arm. He bit the forefinger of his left hand to stifle a cry of pain. He backed into the wall and glared at the door.  
>"Well." Mary-Lynnette said.<br>"I broke my arm." Ash said nonchalantly. "I hope you're happy." he muttered walking home.  
>He sat on the couch when he got back; the break in his arm had healed mostly. He sat there quietly and then went to bed, tears in his eyes.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Attempt to Fix Things**

Ash sat in his room, staring at the picture of Mary-Lynnette and himself. He felt the tears running down his face. He really felt rejected. He had never felt that until he met Mary-Lynnette. Now he felt it almost everyday...unless he had her in his arms.  
>The sot knock on his door made him jump. Jade. Of course. She hadn't left him alone since last night. But she was worried."Ash, are you okay?" she asked. "You haven't said a word since yesterday..."<br>"It's none of your business, Jade. Go snuggle with Mark." Ash replied sourly.  
>"Please tell me what happened." she pleaded.<br>"I'd rather die than tell you."  
>"Well, fine I'll just make a note of that." Jade said, mocking him.<br>"For the record, Jade." Ash said. "That only sounds good when I say it."  
>A moment of silence. "C'mon ash please?"<br>"No go away-" That's when Kestrel busted his window and jumped into his room, tackling him and pinning him to the floor. He let out a cry of surprise.  
>"Oh, I do hope you didn't hurt him." Jade whispered from the other side of the door.<br>_They planned this out!_ Ash realized. He hissed at Kestrel and tried to push her off. Kestrel hissed back, her fangs sliding out of the sheaths.  
>Rowan jumped in through the window and let Jade in.<br>"What is the matter with you three!" Ash shouted around his fangs. He couldn't get a good strike to Kestrel's neck. She was good at avoiding hits.  
>"We need to know what's wrong with you." Rowan replied calmly. "And since <em>you<em> won't tell us," she pointed to her head. "Maybe your thoughts will." Kestrel prepared to bite into her brother's neck.  
>"Oh, come on!" Ash hissed. "This is stupid! What happens between me and Mary-Lynnette is none of your business!"<br>"It is when _you_ are quiet for a whole day and a night." Jade said.  
>Kestrel bit his neck and began to read him like a book.<br>_As soon as you release me, I'm gonna kill you._Ash growled silently in his mind. _In less, you get out right now.__  
><em>_You would like that, wouldn't you?_Kestrel replied. _Besides, we both know I have backup when it comes to duels.__  
><em>Of course. The girls are a package deal when it comes to, for any reason, singling one out. _I'd still win. I'm stronger than all three of you! Plus, I have Robin...where is he anyway?__  
><em>_He and Jazz went to Florida. They moved away.__  
><em>So much for Ash's side kick.  
><em>And, ash,<em> Kestrel said. _Last time I checked, you were the one pinned to the ground.__  
><em>_Shut up! As soon as you get out, you'll see which of us is stronger...__  
><em>Kestrel found the memory she was looking for. She pulled away and jumped off of Ash, who jumped to his feet. He hissed at her and prepared to lunge at her. But Rowan and Jade caught him. He seriously thought about biting Jade's pale finger but decided against it.  
>"What did you find?" Jade asked.<br>Kestrel shuddered. "He and Mare did the dirty thing." she reported. Rowan and Jade looked at Ash. Ash felt himself blush. "And now, thanks to the lack of a condom, Mare got herself pregnant."  
>Another look and Ash blushed again. Jade moved away from him, so did Rowan. Except, instead of going off to the side like Jade had, she moved to stand in front of Ash, facing him.<br>"How could you?" she asked.  
>"What do you mean?" Ash said. "We're soul mates, we love each other."<br>"Ash," Rowan was losing her patience. "That was waaay against the rules."  
>"I'm a damned Day breaker." Ash replied. "I can break all the damned Night World rules I want to."<br>"This attitude won't get you anywhere, Ash." Rowan said. "And when it fails to somehow get Mary-Lynnette to forgive you about cheating on her," Ash's jaw dropped. "I won't feel sorry for you." She turned away and then his sisters left the room.  
>He made a move to slam the door but ended up closing it gently. He backed up until the back of his knees touched the bed. He sat down and put his face in his hands. And no matter how much he wished it weren't true, Rowan was right.<br>Mary-Lynnette sat on her bed, rubbing her tummy. It would b a while till it was a huge ball. Was getting an abortion wrong? And was it really what she wanted? It wasn't at all what Ash wanted. Did she still care about Ash? She did but...how much? Would she sacrifice her freedom as a teen for him?  
>Ash knocked on Mary-Lynnette's door. He waited for her to open the door before he sank to his knees and looked up at her with tear-filled eyes.<br>"Mary-Lynnette, I am sorry for what I did to you. And it would be really nice if you could forgive me." he said.  
>"No, Ash, go away, I have some thinking to do." she went to close the door but Ash was faster. He stood and grabbed the door, holding it open, in one fluent motion. He stepped inside her room and looked at her.<br>"I have changed for you, I have cried for you, and I have loved you more than I love anything else in this world." he whispered. "The least you can do is forgive me."  
>"Fine," Mary-Lynnette agreed. "I forgive you. But I don't want to see you anymore."<br>hearing her say that was like a blow to his chest. It hurt more than anything the witch did to him and it hurt more than what Jasmine had done.  
>"Mary-Lynnette..." he said. "Don't say that." he was close to tears...again. "You and I were-we were, literally-please!" he cried. "You can't do this to me! I already failed you. That was when we first met. But I made up for as much as could, Mary-Lynnette. Please, you can't..."<br>"Ash..." Mary-Lynnette said quietly. "You can't expect me to be with you after you cheated on me."  
>"But I didn't cheat on-"<br>"Just leave." Ash shook his head stubbornly and wiped his tears away. "Leave, Ash!" she threw a pen at him.  
>"No!" Ash yelled. "I love you and I don't think I can live without you!"<p>

Mary-Lynnette grabbed a sharpened pencil, not knowing what it was, and threw it at him. When Ash gasped in pain, she realize what it was and that it had buried itself in Ash's chest, right beside his heart.  
>Ash went down with a sound of pain. "Ash!" Mary-Lynnette cried, dropping to her knees next to him. This couldn't be happening to her...<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Staked Too Many Times**

Mary-Lynnette helped Ash sit up so Rowan could get a grip on the pencil. Ash made a small squeak le sound of pain that made Mary-Lynnette want to cry. Mark and Jade took hold of Ash's shoulders and Kestrel tore at Ash's t-shirt, which was beginning to turn scarlet red.  
>After Ash's shirt was no longer an obstacle, Kestrel got a rag as Rowan took hold of the pencil. Ash buried his face in Mary-Lynnette's neck and took a deep breath.<br>Rowan pulled at the pencil with some difficulty. It resisted. Ash took a sharp breath and winced as it slid out an inch or so then stopped. Rowan gave another yank and Ash stifled a cry.  
>"Kestrel, get ready, I'm gonna pull real hard this time." Rowan said. She grasped the pencil tighter and gave one last strong yank. The pencil came out and Mary-Lynnette heard Ash let out a muffled cry. It was faint so she guessed he was trying to keep it in.<br>Kestrel pressed the rag to Ash's wound to stop the blood. He was shaking violently from the pain.  
>"He needs blood." Kestrel said quickly.<br>"I know." Rowan said. "I'll run to the house and get one of those goats." she ran to the door.  
>"Wait!" Mary-Lynnette said. "He can drink from me." she said.<br>"No, Mary-Lynnette." Ash said but it sounded more like. "No, malett" to the others.  
>"Ash, you have to." Mary-Lynnette said. "Please, do it for me." she said. "Do it for the baby." she added in quietly.<br>_The baby..._ Ash thought. "What about the abortion?" he asked.  
>"I've decided against that." Mary-Lynnette replied. "Please, Ash, drink."<br>With shaky lips, Ash kissed Mary-Lynnette's neck and bit her lightly, trying to be as careful as possible. He began to drink her blood slowly, being sure to not take too much.  
><em>Thank you.<em> He said to her with his mind.  
><em>You're welcome, Ash.<em> She replied. _I love you.__  
><em>_I love you more._Ash said. He pulled away from her and swayed a little. He hadn't taken enough to give him any strength but he'd taken enough to keep him alive. Mary-Lynnette hadn't lost any energy. She hugged him carefully and helped him stand. He swayed again and fell against Kestrel, who caught him and helped him stand again.  
>"Thanks." he mumbled.<br>"No problem." Kestrel said.  
>And with that all his sisters, Mary-Lynnette and Mark helped him to the Burdock house. Mary-Lynnette and Rowan helped him to his room and put him to bed. Ash fell asleep quickly; he was tired even before he was nearly killed.<p>

The End.


End file.
